Copper (Fusion)
Copper is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Spinel. Appearance Depending on Spinel's mindset and the relationship between the fusees, Copper has drastically different designs. The differences are noted by the position of Spinel's gemstone: up-turned or down-turned. Despite their different physiques, both versions of Copper stand at the same height. She's taller than Garnet and Bismuth, but smaller than Sugilite. Both versions also share helmets and a unicycle wheel, but their appearance and how they're operated vary depending on the version. Her gemstones are both located on her chest: one in the middle and the other on the left side. Down-turned Copper Down-turned Copper is a grotesque version of up-turned Copper. She is unproportional, having a huge torso, head, and hands compared to her smaller and thinner lower body. Instead of legs, she has an extra pair of hands attached to her pelvis and are always clutching her wheel. Her eye sockets are too large for her veined eyes to fit in, allowing them to roll and bend out of it. She has a form of heterochromia where her irises are a set of turquoise and orange and arranged differently depending on the eye. However, both of her pupils are a dark brown. She has a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth and a pointed tongue that always hang out. Down-turned Copper's skin is blue-green with lighter patches, a trait she inherited from Fire Agate. Her outfit consists of dented, rusted armor and finger-less gloves with spikes and halved hearts decorate it. Green flames can be seen bursting from the two orbs attached to Down-turned Copper's helmet. Unlike Up-turned Copper, she is wearing nail polish that matches her clothing aesthetic. Up-turned Copper Up-turned Copper had a vibrant pinkish orange color scheme when compared to Down-turned Copper. Her proportions were more humanoid with the exception of her longer waist, neck, and twisted limbs. She had arched shaped eyes with multiple colored irises, a white pupil, and long eye lashes. Up-turned Copper had a rounder face with a small pointed nose and a large grin with thin lips. Her clothing took on a light sheen, suggesting it was metallic. It consisted of a poofy short sleeved jacket with a white shirt underneath, pink shorts, a bandanna wrapped around her neck, and large gloves and shoes. Up-turned Copper's gloves had small, pink hearts on the back side. Her helmet had an extra pair of eyes that looked like goggles. Spinel's heart shaped ponytails stuck out from behind the helmet. The unicycle wheel attached beneath Up-turned Copper's twisted legs was a medium-sized pink blade with white rims. Personality Much like her appearance, the personality of Copper is determinant on the mental state and the relationship between the fusees. Down-turned Copper is formed after Fire Agate learns the truth about Pink Diamond and is convinced by Spinel to seek revenge by fusing. Unhinged and angry, she loves nothing more than to cause suffering to others even if they have never done anything to her. Her craving for destruction and revenge can never be fulfilled. While she may feel temporary satisfaction from hurting others, the pain in her heart will swell again prompting her to go out and cause more chaos. Up-turned Copper, by comparison, is a lot less toxic fusion. This version is a spunky and sporty Gem who loves to participate in any kind of event or sport, especially if it involves racing. She loves the thrill and excitement that comes out of competition and takes pride in every victory she earns. But she also has excellent sportsmanship as it's not winning that matters to her as long as it's fun. She will also compete with anyone, not matter the skill level. Abilities Copper has standard Gem abilities. Both versions of Copper have experience in combat but will act differently in battle. Down-turned Copper attacks more brutally, purposely inflicting damage to make the opponent suffer before delivering the final blow. Up-turned Copper, having no interest in summoning a weapon, would utilize her abilities to tire out the enemy. Skillsets: * Whirligig Saw Proficiency: A combination of Fire Agate's rapier and Spinel's Gem Rejuvenator. It is used like a mace, but it's rapid spinning saw blades can slice through just about anything. Being combined with a gem rejuvenator it can factory reset Gems but only if Copper desires it. She is capable of enabling or disabling this function. Unique Abilities: * Enhanced Speed: Copper can ride at incredible speeds thanks to her wheel. Often times she's fast enough that she leaves a trail of fire. * Elasticity: A power inherited from Spinel, Copper is capable of stretching parts of her body to great lengths and can even inflate limbs to strengthen her attacks. * Pyrokinesis: An ability she inherited from Fire Agate, Copper is capable of controlling fire. Trivia * Down-turned Copper's blue-green color-scheme may reference the patina that appears on copper as it corrodes. * Copper's weapon is based on the same weapon seen in the video game Bloodborne. * The difference between up-turned and down-turned coppers stemmed from the differences between the fusees mindsets and relationship. This is something N.R. Wynter had wanted to explore but hadn't gotten the chance to until she created the coppers. * The name of Copper's fusion dance is "Entangled". It means to cause to become twisted together with or caught in or to involve someone in difficulties or complicated circumstances from which it is difficult to escape. Mineralogy * Copper doubles as a native element and mineral. ** It has a chemical composition of Cu, an isometric crystal system, and a hardness of 2½ - 3. * Copper is a precious metal. * This metal is a great conductor of heat and electricity. * It is found in the oxidized zones, hydrothermal veins, cavities of basalt that have been in contact with hydrothermal solutions, and as pore fillings that replace conglomerates that have been in contact with hydrothermal solutions. * Copper has a medium melting point: 1981'°' F (1083'° '''C). * Most of the world's copper is found in four locations: Andes region of Peru and Chile, he United States western basin, central Canada, and Zambia, Africa. * Copper was one of the first metals to be worked into implements and smelted from ores. * This metal has many industrial usages such as building and construction, electric and electronic products, consumer goods, industrial machinery, and equipment (especially transportation). * The word originates from the Latin word ''cuprum or Greek "kyprios", Cyprus. The Island of Cyprus was the location of ancient copper mines. * Metaphysically, copper is a metal of energy and mental agility. As a conducting metal, it helps increase energy and be used for many spiritual purposes. ** Copper helps with communication, balance, and synchronicity. Gemstones Gallery Entangled.png|Copper's fusion dance Copper-sheet.png|Copper's character sheet. Mindbreak.png Copper-height.png|Copper's height chart featuring several other characters. Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Metals Category:Double Fusions Category:Multi-colored